


Memories

by MikageKun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikageKun/pseuds/MikageKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui a-t'il après la mort? Depuis toujours il évitait cette question. Il se la posait sans vraiment y penser, laissant les autres réfléchir pour lui. S'il se la posait il était mort. Elle lui semblait de plus en plus imminente aujourd'hui. Shizaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oya,
> 
> Je vous présente ma première fiction DRRR, mais pas la dernière. Celle-là contiendra je ne sais pas combien de chapitre enfin. J'ai la trame qui est écrite depuis bien un an... Alors bon, suffit juste de la suivre en rajoutant des scènes par ci par là. Tout est déjà tracé. Et c'est pas joyeux, joyeux... Je vous préviens. C'est franchement pas joyeux. Cette fiction est une Death Fic. Et je crois que le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas un mais plusieurs personnages qui meurt. Ensuite, c'est une fiction de s.f. Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de Asimov Isaac et de la chanson Kokoro Kiseki. Voila, voila. Bonne lecture!

_**Memories** _

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA-KUUN!"

L'informateur se mit à sourire en entendant la douce voix de sa némésis. Il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard noisette de l'ex-barman.

"Oya Shizu-chan, tu as l'air en forme?

_Neee! Izayaaa qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à Ikebukuro?"

Izaya sourrit juste à Shizuo pour lui répondre. Puis il se plaça rapidement face à l'autre tout en présentant son poignard au menton du blond. Son sourire s'aggrandit.

"Et si j'étais juste passé pour voir comment tu allais mon cher Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo lui balança son poing ce qui le fit reculer rapidement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit air innocent alors qu'une veine commençait à pulser sur le crâne de Shizu-chan. L'ex-barman attrappa un poteau qui se tordit en angle droit dans sa main, il l'arracha et le prit mieux en main. Izaya se retourna. Les préparatifs étaient terminés. Ça allait commencer. Et il se mit à courrir avec l'autre sur ses talons.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!

_Oui Shizu-chan, le nargua-t'il alors qu'il esquivait un coup de poteau.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Ikebukuro!" hurla-t'il en envoyant un autre coup.

Izaya tourna ses yeux. Comme ci, il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il trafiquait à Ikebukuro. Il imaginait bien, tiens. Oh Shizu-chan tu sais quoi? J'ai un léger problème et du coup, bha j'ai cherché quelqu'un pour m'aider un peu! T'peux m'aider? Non j'crois pas c'est sympa quand même! Genre, il aurait un jour une conversation comme celle-la. Il faudrait voir des patates volaient suivit de huit Celtys multicolores en fée arc-en-ciel pour ça! Et encore...Si cela se passait vraiment, il se demanderait en premier s'il n'avait rien prit d'illicite l'un et/ou l'autre!

Oups! Izaya esquiva au dernier moment. Il devrait rester un minimum concentré. C'était Shizu-chan en face quand même. Il reposa ses pieds à terre et soudain, il ressentit un léger vertige. Il avança d'un pas et un autre lui prit. Il essaya de contrôler la vague de vertiges qui le prit tout en esquivant Shizuo. Son corps lui répondait au ralentit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait la au juste? Non, ce n'était quand même pas...Pas maintenant! Il vit sa vision devenir trouble. Il allait s'évanouir? Devant l'ex-barman? Allo, suicide! Il essaya de s'échapper mais le poteau du blond lui barra la route en s'écrasant face à lui dans le sol.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Izaya. Shizu-chan allait vraiment le tuer cette fois! Il s'accrocha au poteau enfonçait dans le sol. Derière lui, le blond le regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait au juste? Il plissa les yeux. C'était quoi ça?

Izaya lutta pour rester éveillé. Mais son corps lacha et il s'écrasa sur le sol.

Shizuo ouvrit encore plus les yeux. C'ETAIT QUOI ÇA? Il se précipita vers l'informateur et l'attrappa par la capuche. Génial, il ne prit que le manteau et la vermine s'écrasa une fois de plus. Il aggrippa donc son T-shirt. Il soupira enervé. Ce connard allait crever? Il osait mourrir tout seul? Oh non! Il devait le faire souffrir avant. Il devait le tuer lui. Jamais il ne laisserait quiquonque le faire à sa place! Jamais!

Il traîna l'informateur jusqu'à l'hôpital.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appellée vie continua...** _


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya,
> 
> Bon finalement cette fiction ne sera pas si désastreuse que prévu. Il y a une fin plausible et heureuse qui m'est apparu et je pense que je vais surement faire ça. Bon, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

_**Memories** _

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Il n'y a pas de réponse**

.

.

Izaya ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vision était trouble. Il palpita un peu des yeux pour retirer l'humidité qui le gênait. Il soupira doucement. Le fond blanc venait de lui confirmer là où il se trouvait. L'hôpital, quelle joie ! Le seul problème était de savoir comment il était arrivé ici. Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit Shizuo qui l'y aurait amené. Déjà, il était en vie et c'était un miracle, alors bon. Peut-être que ses sœurs l'avaient trouvé ? Ou Celty ? Voir Simon ou Shinra. Peut-être même le petit Mikado ! Il imaginait bien sa tête. Pauvre gamin innocent ! Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

"Ta gueule, vermine."

Il se stoppa net. Shizu-chan ? Il était là ? Attends. C'était lui qui l'avait amené ici ? Sérieusement ? Finalement peut-être qu'un jour des patates voleraient suivies de huit Celty multicolores en fées arc-en-ciel ! Quoique, non, c'était impossible. Celty ne se dédoublerait jamais, elle était unique. Pour les patates, il suffisait que Shizuo les lance ! Elles voleraient !

Il sortit de son délire patatien et essaya de se redresser. Un seul problème. Ses jambes. Elles ne lui répondaient plus. Il essaya encore en grimaçant. Rien. Aucun mouvement, rien. Il ne sentait rien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Non, non ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Il réessaya de bouger ses jambes, rien. Toujours rien. Il sortit de la couette à l'aide de ses bras puis donna un petit coup contre sa jambe, encore rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il chercha son poignard dans ses poches. Imbécile ! Il était en tenue de patient, évidemment qu'il ne l'avait plus. Il se tourna vers Shizuo.

"Tape mes jambes !

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore, toi !

_Shizu-chan, tape mes jambes !" répondit de manière un peu hystérique Izaya.

Shizuo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'informateur déglutissait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à l'autre, là ? Izaya le foudroya. Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait !

"Shizu-chan !" insista-t-il.

Shizuo le regarda. Bah, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi se priver ? Il repensa un instant à son arrestation et la rage passa en lui, il aplatit son poing sur lui. Le lit se fendit en dessous et surement les jambes avec... Sauf qu'Izaya ne sentit absolument rien. Les traits de son visage se serrèrent. Il n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes. Il se mit alors à pouffer doucement. Puis à éclater carrément de rire. C'était ironique. Il se faisait battre par une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter. Génial, génial vraiment ! La nature se retournait contre lui.

Une infirmière arriva dans la pièce. Elle vit la scène étrange et se mit à crier. Pourquoi ? On n'en voyait pas tous les jours des scènes comme ça ? Shizuo Heiwajima et Izaya Orihara dans la même pièce sans se battre. Shizuo assis patiemment sur une chaise. Izaya allongé sur le reste du lit, les jambes pendantes. C'était si peu courant. Le brun riait toujours alors que le blond commençait à vraiment croire qu'il débloquait.

"Y'a une limite au masochisme," pensa-t-il en songeant à la demande de la vermine.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, au vermisseau ? D'abord, il s'évanouissait, ensuite il lui faisait cette demande bizarre. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Le regard du blond se perdit sur les jambes de l'informateur. Elles ne semblaient plus vraiment réagir. Bon après ce qu'elles venaient de prendre, aussi... Il soupira. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'autre vermine aille mieux pour qu'il le tue.

Un médecin passa la porte. Il le regarda s'affoler. Puis le foudroyer durement en s'approchant de lui. Le petit homme aux cheveux gris le regarda durement.

"Vous auriez dû réagir, voyons ! Quand un lit se casse, il faut prévenir.

_Désolé, je le ferai la prochaine fois,'' dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Comme s'il allait faire ça pour Izaya.

''J'espère bien ! Et vous, venez qu'on vous change de chambre."

Izaya lui sourit simplement puis répondit :

"Je crains docteur que cela va être dur. Mes jambes ne me répondent plus.

_Q-quoi ? Mais elles allaient parfaitement bien !

_Vous en êtes sûr ?" demanda juste Izaya.

Shizuo le regarda un peu étonné. Sur le coup, il pensait vraiment que l'informateur allait le dénoncer. Il n'allait franchement pas bien s'il ne sautait pas sur cette offre en or. Shizuo commença à vraiment se demander ce qui arrivait à sa némésis, là. Enfin, c'était plus son problème. Lui, il voulait juste le buter une fois rétabli. Il soupira et tenta de sortir de la pièce. Et là, encore une fois, le médecin se posa juste devant lui. Les mains sur les hanches.

"Vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ? Oh non ! Vous allez m'aider à porter votre ami, jeune homme !

_Quoi ? grogna Shizuo.

_Eh bien, quel ami vous faites ! Laisser ce jeune homme comme ça, avec un vieux médecin incapable de le porter !

_Mais appelez des infirmiers !

_A trois heures du matin, il n'y a que des infirmières et toutes incapables de le porter !

_Et à plusieurs !

_Jeune homme, des gens dorment dans les couloirs ! Déjà que je vous ai laissé rester ici jusqu'à cette heure !"

Shizuo grogna. Petit, mais bien chiant, le médecin. Il se dirigea vers Izaya et le fusilla du regard. L'autre vermisseau avait l'air de vachement s'amuser en plus, salaud ! Il prit le jeune brun comme une princesse, ce qui lui fit tirer une grimace de dégout. Puis suivit le médecin.

Izaya retenait ses rires au maximum. Porté par Shizuo, il commençait à croire aux Celty multicolores en fées arc-en-ciel. Ce médecin était radical et doué, avoir poussé Shizuo à faire ça... C'était un miracle ! Mais il avait autre chose en tête pour embêter son Shizu-chan.

"Alors, comme ça, tu as attendu mon réveil ? C'est gentil Shizu-chan !"

Shizuo se retient de lancer le brun par la fenêtre, au lieu de ça, il serra ses poings. Izaya sourit doucement. Il se concentra un moment pour que ses joues rougissent un peu. Puis il prit une petite moue adorable.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû...Shizu-chan, c'est tellement adorable !"

Toute personne voyant cette scène de l'extérieur aurait pensé à un jeune couple. Et ça, Shizuo le comprit à peine maintenant. Putain mais l'autre vermine essayait de les faire passer pour des gays ? Non, mais il n'avait aucun honneur ? Et pourquoi même à moitié crevé, alors qu'il venait de le sauver - pour mieux le tuer, c'est toujours bon de le rappeler-, ce petit enfoiré lui cherchait encore des noises ? Il sentit un sourire de haine s'afficher sur son visage et il grogna :

"Une fois rétabli, je te butte."

Ah... C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il comprenait mieux. Il se retient de pouffer, quelle logique ! Alors, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le tue mais il avait tous les droits sur sa vie, lui ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Ahhh... Shizu-chan avait un cerveau de protozoaire de toute façon. Qu'il ait déjà une logique était incroyable ! Bon, elle était pourrie et, vu la situation d'Izaya, ne rimait à rien ; mais elle était là. Izaya sourit doucement. Il allait encore l'embêter un peu. Puis le médecin les regardait du coin de l'œil avec un regard entre l'intérêt et le mépris. Il était intéressant ce petit vieux.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Shizu-chan !"

Shizuo vit rouge un instant, mais le fait que le médecin s'arrête le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer voltiger Izaya, ni même le tabasser. Izaya était convalescent et surtout, il y avait un témoin. Il grogna encore et posa "délicatement" le brun sur le lit. Le médecin s'approcha de ce qu'il pensait être un jeune couple d'homosexuels et donna ses indications.

"Bien. Maintenant, jeune homme, dit-il en se tournant vers Shizuo. Vous allez attendre dans le couloir que je discute avec votre... votre ami."

Shizuo se pressa d'obéir. A peine la phrase finie, il était assis sur un banc de l'hôpital à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il soupira. Il venait de sauver la vermine, d'attendre son réveil pour savoir ce qu'il avait, lui fracasser ses jambes - pour sa plus grande joie -, le porter - pour son pire malheur - et d'être pris pour son petit-ami. Journée de merde ! Et il ne pouvait ni fumer ni casser quelque chose. Contiens toi. Contiens toi. Il fallait qu'il sache quand il pourrait assassiner le vermisseau pour tout ça. Le plus rapidement possible, il espérait. Il en avait vraiment marre de ses coups fourrés et de ses manip' de merdes. Cet enfoiré devait payer. Et ce serait avec grande joie qu'il ferait en sorte que ce soit douloureux.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre avec un air sévère. Le genre qui dit : je vais vous annoncer la pire nouvelle de votre vie, vous êtes quasiment mort. Bref, le brun ne devait pas aller bien. Tant pis, tant qu'il pouvait être debout rapidement pour qu'il le tue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda Shizuo.

Le docteur secoua la tête. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Il devrait vous le dire par lui-même."

Shizuo soupira, ok. Il allait encore se taper un vermisseau à moitié mort, youpi. Il grogna encore. Allez, il poussa la porte. Puis il se dirigea vers la chaise à côté du patient. Il regarda un moment Izaya qui ne bougeait pas non plus. L'un plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils se détestaient, leurs regards crachaient à l'autre toute cette haine. C'était comme ça, depuis le premier regard, jusqu'à la fin.

Jusqu'à la fin... Izaya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jusqu'à la fin... Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Il était énervé. Jusqu'à la fin... Elle arriverait bien plus vite que prévu, au final. Bien trop vite. Jusqu'à la fin... Sa vie sera si courte. Une légende battue par la maladie ! Minable ! Minable ! Son rire ne s'arrêta pas. Minable ! Minable ! Minable !

Shizuo ne détourna pas le visage, comme fasciné. Fasciné par ce visage qu'il haïssait, ce visage qui lui semblait tomber peu à peu dans le désespoir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Izaya arrêta de rire pour se mettre à pleurer, simplement comme un enfant, comme un  _humain._  Shizuo observa ce changement, s'en délectant de façon morbide.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Izaya avait toujours un sourire, mais ses larmes continuaient de couler, sans s'arrêter. Shizuo restait silencieux. Observant toujours.

"T-tu vois, Shizu-chan..." pleurnicha-t-il. "C'est pas toi qui me tueras..."

Shizuo l'écouta, sans broncher. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi lui-même. Mais il continua juste à écouter le brun.

"C'est une putain de tumeur... Une putain de tumeur qui va m'achever..."

Le sourire d'Izaya disparut alors que Shizuo se releva étonné. Une tumeur. L'informateur avait une tumeur. Une tumeur. Le blond ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait.

"E-elle a déjà pr-pris mes jambes..."

D'où la demande bizarre de tout à l'heure... Tout s'assemblait dans la tête du blond. Comment...? Le vermisseau allait bientôt mourir ! Non ! C'était quoi, ce délire ? C'était à lui de le tuer !

"Avec les méthodes et t-tout le r-reste... I-il devr-rait me r-rester c-cinq ans à vivre... J-juste cinq... D-dans une putain de salle d'hôpital ou en fauteuil roulant !" finit-il par cracher, écœuré par lui-même.

Il était si faible. Ne valait-il pas plus ? Était-il vraiment si... Si minable ? Il était comme tous les autres, c'est ça ? Non, il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Il n'était pas humain ! Il n'était pas un monstre bestial comme Shizu-chan ! Il... Il n'était plus dieu... Dieu ne meurt pas... Il agrippa les draps en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'était plus rien. Il allait mourir. Bêtement, d'une tumeur. Il en revenait à préférer être tué par l'ex-barman. C'était si... Si stupide. Si humain !

Shizuo sentit un élan d'énervement le parcourir. Il laissa son poing cogner contre le mur, une crevasse se forma. Puis il attrapa la gorge de l'informateur. C'était sa dernière chance de le tuer à peu près en état ; après sa condition allait se détériorer. Petit à petit... Il finirait par être faible, perdre ses notions, ne plus être Izaya... Il n'aurait plus de capacité avec ses membres. Il ne tuerait plus jamais le véritable Izaya. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Mais il desserra sa prise du brun. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. C'était lui qui le tuerait. Et s'il ne pouvait pas le tuer là...

Un énorme sourire, un peu fou, s'afficha sur le visage de Shizuo.

"Même si tu crèves, je te ressusciterai pour t'exterminer !"

Il se retira de la gorge du brun et se retourna pour se rassoir sur sa chaise. Izaya le regarda fixement. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Question idiote. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il le laissa doucement aller.

"Si tu veux, Shizu-chan ! Si tu veux !" gloussa-t-il.

Shizuo garda son sourire si particulier. Il le fixa à son tour et se mit à ricaner.

"Tu verras, je te tuerai !

_C'est une promesse ?" demanda l'informateur toujours en plein fou rire.

Pour simple réponse, Shizuo se mit à rire plus fort. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans de macabres fou rires. Izaya désespérant, Shizuo espérant. L'un voulait vivre, l'autre voulait tuer. Ils riaient.

_**.** _

Shizuo avait une idée. Complètement cinglée, tous les experts vous diraient qu'elle était impossible. Mais il voulait le faire. Pour battre la nature, pour prouver à celle-ci que c'était lui qui méritait, après autant d'années à l'endurer, de tuer l'autre vermine. Et personne d'autre. Jamais personne hormis lui ne pourrait le tuer. Alors, il allait laisser marcher son idée. Sans jamais en faire part à quelqu'un. La seule chose qui devait être importante, c'était la mémoire d'Izaya. S'il avait sa mémoire, alors Izaya pourrait rester Izaya. Son premier problème était de savoir cela. Où se trouvait ce putain d'endroit dans le cerveau. Ensuite, trouver comment le garder en sécurité. Parfait. Il avait juste à le faire le plus vite possible et pour ça, une seule solution.

Il toqua à la porte.

Un homme brun en blouse blanche lui ouvrit, Shinra.

"Shizuo-kun ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital avec ton amant ?"

Shizuo agrippa la porte d'une main.

"SHINRA !" hurla-t-il.

Celty sortit de derrière et se mit devant le médecin tout en tapotant sur son portable.

_Désolé pour ça. Le médecin en charge d'Izaya lui en a parlé et depuis il s'amuse avec ça._

Elle sembla hésiter à écrire la suite, mais finalement elle continua.

_Vous n'êtes pas ensemble pas vrai ?_

Shizuo faillit lui balancer la porte dessus, mais il réussit miraculeusement à ne pas le faire. Il la planta juste à quelques centimètres du couple. Puis les fixa tous les deux.

"Bien sûr que non ! C'est l'autre vermine qui a trouvé ça jouissif de le faire croire à ce vieux croulant !"

Il grogna dans sa barbe. Il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer. Il allait vraiment le tuer. Il essaya de se calmer. Dur dur quand on s'appelait Heiwajima Shizuo. Il plaça ses poings contre ses hanches et les serra. P'tain, ce vermisseau le faisait même chier alors qu'il essayait de le sauver. Sans être là en plus. Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer... Non, Shizuo, calme-toi. Voilà.

Celty laissa échappe un soupir sans son. Aussi, c'était difficile de faire un bruit sans tête. Puis elle tapota sur son appareil :

_Ça me rassure ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal sur le coup. Entre._

Et juste après elle poussa le médecin pour laisser la place pour que Shizuo passe. Il ne se fit pas attendre. Shinra reprit l'hospitalité et guida son ami dans le salon.

 _Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_  demanda Celty.

Il lui fit non de la tête et s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre que les deux autres soient prêts à l'écouter. Celty le regarda un instant. Il semblait réfléchir profondément, comme travaillé par une obsession. La Dullahan se demanda ce que cela pouvait être. D'habitude sa seule obsession était de tuer l'informateur.

"Alors, Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_Apprends moi la médecine."

Un long silence se rependit dans la pièce. La fée fut prise brusquement de tremblements et se releva en lui montrant furieusement son portable :

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Un proche à toi est malade ? On pourrait demander l'avis d'un médecin spécialisé !_

''Non Celty, ne t'inquiètes pas, Kasuka et Tom vont bien.''

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Shizuo ? Tu es sûr que Kasuka et Tom vont bien ?_

''Mais oui, Celty. Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux..." soupira l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

Si elle savait pour qui il entreprenait de faire ses études, elle n'en reviendrait pas. Et pourtant, il devait absolument le faire, lui. Pas un médecin de pacotille. Et que pourrait faire un médecin pour une tumeur aussi profondément encrée dans la base de la colonne vertébrale ? Tuer le vermisseau ? Dommage, ça aussi c'était son travail. Il reporta son attention sur son ami.

Le médecin avait mis une main sur son crâne et se le grattait un peu bêtement. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et bizarrement, Shizuo craignait le pire. L'esprit tordu de Shinra serait capable de comprendre la situation. De recoller chaque morceau pour l'assembler en une idée pas si impossible que ça. Finalement, il lâcha sur un ton détaché :

"Se pourrait-il que tu cherches à sauver Izaya ?"

Shizuo tourna la tête brusquement. Cet enfoiré était vraiment trop tordu. Comment pouvait-il finir sur cette conclusion ? Et surtout pour quel motif il ferait ça, d'après lui ?

"Pourquoi je ferai ça ?" Ah bah oui, c'est plus simple de demander directement.

Shinra se leva de la table où il s'était assis pour s'approcher du blond. Son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure. Il prit une position dramatique:

"Mais par amour, bien sûr !"

Celty lui mit son poing dans le ventre plus vite que ne vînt la réaction de colère de Shizuo. Il dut d'ailleurs se rassoir, stupéfié, alors que la "punition" du médecin lui avait été remise. Il regarda la fée qui se remettait à tapoter sur son portable.

_Désolée Shizuo ! Shinra est vraiment un imbécile !_

Finalement Shizuo laissa un rire lui échapper. C'est vrai ça.

"Bon, tu acceptes Shinra ?

_Non.

_Quoi ?

_Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu veux apprendre la médecine !" bouda Shinra.

Assez puérilement, il se retourna en croisant les bras. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin gâté. Shizuo crispa ses dents, la colère commençait vraiment à monter. Et ça Celty le sentait venir de très loin. Shinra voulait mourir, ou quoi ?

"Shinraaaaa... commença doucement Shizuo en agrippant le cuir du canapé.

_Oui, Shizuo ?" souriait-il toujours.

Sur le coup, Shizuo eut un flash. Il crut voir un instant l'informateur à la place du médecin. La colère le prit. Il souleva la table du salon.

"IZAYAAAAAAA-KU- !"

Celty bloqua ses actions grâce à son "ombre". Shinra souffla, il avait vraiment eu peur cette fois. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro s'en rendit enfin compte. Il avait attaqué Shinra. Il avait cru qu'il était Izaya. Le vermisseau le faisait vraiment chier partout. Même dans sa tête ! Il s'incrustait même dans son esprit. Il regarda le couple et reposa doucement la table basse.

"Dé-désolé..."

Putain d'asticot... Il devait vraiment le tuer. Celty tapota son téléphone.

_Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?_

''Sérieusement, Celty... Je ne sais plus trop..." Il grogna. "P'tain de vermine.

_Donc c'est vraiment lui," conclut Shinra.

Shizuo soupira puis se rassit sur le fauteuil. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre en grognant. Stupide Shinra, stupide vermine.

Le médecin ne souriait pourtant pas de sa découverte. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il savait parfaitement que Shizuo et Izaya n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais, du coup pourquoi le blond agirait ainsi  _pour_  lui. Pour lui, non. Contre lui. Shinra commençait à analyser. Jamais Shizuo ne ferait quelque chose  _pour_ Izaya. Mais il le ferait toujours contre lui. Et si l'ex-barman pensait que l'autre n'avait le droit de mourir que par sa main ? C'était assez bête mais parfaitement plausible. Il voulait le garder en vie pour le tuer lui-même. C'était stupide. Surtout que la tumeur du brun était incurable.

"Il va mourir même si tu arrives à lui retirer sa tumeur, tu sais ?

_Oui. Et alors ?" demanda très sérieusement le blond.

Le sourire de la veille réapparut sur son visage. Il fixa le regard gris foncé. Shinra eu un mouvement de recul. Shizuo ressemblait à un assassin, non à une bête furieuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été comme ça, mais cette fois, c'était plus intense. On aurait dit que sa violence habituelle se transformait en folie. Une folie dure et assassine. Shinra eu un peu peur mais il se reprit vite. Il commençait à s'intéresser à ce que la cervelle de l'homme le plus fort pouvait penser. Heiwajima Shizuo était vraiment un homme passionnant.

"C'est d'accord. Je veux bien t'apprendre la médecine."

Celty fit volte-face vers Shinra.

_Et ton travail ?_

''Il m'y accompagnera ! Ça fait un moment que je cherche un assistant !" Shinra se mit à rire.

Shizuo se releva puis s'inclina face à son "professeur".

"Merci de prendre soin de moi."

Shinra gloussa alors que le cou de Celty semblait montrer un mouvement négatif de sa tête disparue. Elle montra son téléphone à Shizuo:

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça ! Et comment vas-tu gagner ton argent si tu ne suis plus Tom ?_

_J'espérais que Shinra payerait son apprenti pour ses manœuvres."

Là, le visage du concerné devient blanc. Le payer ? Ah, bah oui, c'était logique, s'il le suivait sur le terrain... Mais ils sont payés combien les apprentis de nos jours ? Assez cher, non ? Oh et puis il était un médecin illégal, pourquoi n'augmenterait-il pas un peu ses prix pour payer Shizuo ? Quoi qu'il était quand même assez cher... Il n'allait pas baisser son niveau de vie pour payer un apprenti !

"Shizuo, t-tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir être payé ?

_T'fous de moi ?"

Le regard noir de l'ex-barman lui glaça le dos. Ok, il allait le payer.

"De toutes façons, je ne pourrai te suivre que pendant une demi-journée chaque jour. Je pense continuer à bosser pour Tom à mi-temps et commencer des études de robotique en science humaine d'ici un an.

_Q-quoi ?" s'étonna Shinra. "Tu veux travailler en robotique ?

_C'est si étonnant ?"

Oui, Shizuo. Tu sais la robotique en science humaine c'est un art de calme et de précision et disons que toi, tu es brutal et très irritable. Hum... Comment lui dire ça ? Il allait tout simplement éviter.

Le futur étudiant se releva.

"Désolé, je dois y aller." Il redressa un peu ses vêtements. "J'te contacterai Shinra."

Il partit vers la sortie suivi de Celty qui le raccompagna à la porte, bonne hôte...

_**.** _

Il allait mourir. Il allait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière la mort. Il se posait la question.  _Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Il voulait la faire fuir. Et encore plus les hypothèses qui suivaient cette simple question ensorceleuse, macabre et porteuse de doutes puis de fin imminente. Il était athée. Alors pour lui, il devrait y avoir, non, il ne devrait pas y avoir. Il n'y avait pas rien, ce serait l'insulter.  _Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Le rien était quelque chose, alors ce n'était pas le rien. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose... Si le "" pouvait être évité, comment pouvait-il y parvenir ? La question était primordiale. Il devait trouver sa réponse avant de mourir, avant de finir "". Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Ni Paradis, ni Enfer. Rien. La tête de Celty n'était pas une source sûre. Et s'il arrivait à la faire vivre, se réveiller et que sa théorie était fausse ? Si Celty se révélait ne pas être à la fois Dullahan et Valkyrie ? Il finirait "". Pourtant, la tête était son seul espoir ! Il devait travailler pour la remettre dans un paysage de guerre. Mais sans ses jambes, ses précieux membres... Le pourrait-il seulement ? Saloperie de tumeur. C'était déjà compliqué en parfait état, mais maintenant, les pions allaient lui échapper et seraient ainsi moins maniables. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour atteindre le Paradis. Ironique pour un homme qui au final aura pensé toute sa vie à la mort. Il en avait même pleuré devant l'homme qui voulait le tuer depuis des années. Il se sentait impuissant, minable.  _Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Il voulait se préparer. Il voulait savoir. Il était un informateur, non ? C'était son boulot de tout savoir ! D'être renseigné sur tout, l'histoire des foulards jaunes, le nom du chef des Dollars, la motarde noire, les sociétés noires, la mafia, le gouvernement, il connaissait même quelques données confidentielles de l'ONU. Il était un homme de savoir. En savait-il trop ? Est-ce qu'on le punissait à cause de sa sagesse ? Depuis quand un homme était tué pour son savoir ? Depuis toujours en fait, on en retrouvait la preuve dans les nombreuses histoires du monde. Mais personne n'était capable de tuer d'une tumeur. Surtout aussi bien placée. Elle ne touchait que la mobilité et bientôt les sens, ce qui lui valait encore une longue durée de vie. Il aurait pu en rire, du temps pour souffrir.  _Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Le vieux médecin estimait sa vie à cinq ans. Izaya l'estimait à cinq minutes. Il ne voulait pas se laisser le temps pour réfléchir plus passionnément à la mort :  _qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Il prit le couteau caché dans sa veste, qu'une infirmière lui avait sympathiquement rendu. Il devait faire bon usage de la gentillesse de cette jeune femme. Alors, comme dirait Shizu-chan, il allait exterminer la vermine. Il réfléchit symboliquement à l'endroit où incruster l'objet. Le cœur aurait signifié un suicide passionnel. Ce n'était pas vraiment son cas, il ne faisait ça pour ou à cause de personne d'autre que lui. S'il faisait une vive mais profonde rayure sur sa poitrine, cela sonnerait comme s'il portait à la fois un hommage et permettait à Shizu-chan de se venger, il ne le supporterait pas. En plus, ce moyen était risqué. S'il ne finissait pas d'un coup il aurait des problèmes. Et justement, là, il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait se retirer cette question abjecte.  _Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Ses yeux pourpres s'élargirent avec rage alors qu'il se sectionnait le cou.

Le couteau partit droit dans le mur. Quelques mèches noires volèrent fébrilement. Une main emprisonna le col de l'informateur.  _Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_  pensa-t-il.

"N'essaies même pas de mourir !" pesta son "sauveur".

_Shizu-chan ?_

L'ex-barman étendit son poignet vers le haut, ce qui entraina piteusement un hissement puis balancement du corps de l'informateur.

"Oya oya~ je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ne pas essayer~," susurra Izaya d'une voix pleine de reproches dissimulés.

Shizuo tiqua alors que le brun posait ses mains sur celles de l'autre dans un stupide et vain espoir de libération. Il continua à parler à l'autre de sa doucereuse voix vile :

"Alors, que me vaut ta visite Shizu-chan ? Tu viens te délecter du spectacle ? Pathétique, n'est-il pas~ ?"

Il s'aperçut enfin qu'il en disait beaucoup sur ses états d'âmes. Il était vraiment trop perturbé. Son système de penser était trop perturbé par sa peur, et son anxiété vis à vis de l'après-mort. Qu'est-ce que ça l'irritait... Il réalisa soudain. Il avait tenté de se suicider, là ? Il avait tenté de se tuer ! Il avait essayé d'échapper à la mort, à "" par la mort et donc "". Quelle logique dans ce geste? Quelle logique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Était-il vraiment si désespéré ? Il le semblait bien, vu ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, il avait fallu que son sauveur soit Shizu-chan. Il lui devait donc la vie. Alors que le blond voulait le tuer. Lui aussi, il perdait la tête. Déjà que Shizu-chan n'était pas tellement clair normalement, là, il perdait toute logique. La bête perdait sa logique. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais il devait la vie à cet étrange Shizuo. Il détourna le regard en se mordant la langue. Ça lui en coûtait vraiment de dire ça. Pourtant quelque chose le poussait à le faire, lui soufflant que c'était utile. Il devait se lancer.

"Mer-merci..."

Shizuo haussa un sourcil en lâchant le brun. Il allait bien, cet enfoiré ? Déjà, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir se suicider ? Manquerait plus que ça, tiens, qu'il devienne suicidaire. Quoique, pour revenir aussi souvent à Ikebukuro, il l'était déjà. Mais disons qu'il n'était pas censé l'être au point de vouloir finir comme Celty.

"T'as pris quoi ?"

Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de plus formuler sa phrase. La vermine voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, et puis, n'était-il pas une bête à ses yeux ? Il ne prendrait pas la peine de construire ses paroles.

Sauf qu'Izaya n'avait rien à lui répondre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer comme si de rien n'était : "En fait, j'ai tellement peur de la mort que j'ai voulu me tuer !". Bien minable, le fourbe informateur de Shinjuku. Si Shizu-chan ne le fixait pas, il se serait laissé rougir de honte. Il était pathétique.

"Rhaaa, c'est bon ! Garde tes p'tain de pensées pour toi, je vois même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça ! Te suicide juste pas ! Ça me ferais trop chier !"

Izaya sentit une espèce de vague de reconnaissance envers le blond. Quoi ? Il avait de la reconnaissance ? Mais pourquoi ? Shizuo voulait juste le tuer. C'était une bête avec un cerveau de protozoaire !

"Tu ne crois pas que si ça t'énerve, je vais reproduire mon geste ?

_Ne le fais pas."

La voix de Shizu-chan sonna comme une supplique aux yeux d'Izaya qui les agrandit un bref instant. Quelques secondes que captèrent parfaitement Shizuo. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce ton ? Depuis quand Shizu-chan parlait-il comme ça ? Il détourna la tête en l'abaissant. Il avait envie de se plier à sa demande. Non, il ne le faisait pas pour lui. Il ne se tuerait pas. Et il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire savoir, pourtant, il lui semblait important de le faire. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait encore ? C'était de la faute de Shizu-chan. C'était lui qui avait commencé à agir bizarrement !

"Je ne comptais pas le refaire."

Shizuo soupira de soulagement puis se releva après la phrase de l'autre. Il s'approcha d'Izaya et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Ne meurs pas. Je te l'interdis."

Puis il se retourna, comptant bien laisser le brun seul. Ses yeux, agrandis par la surprise d'une telle parole, suivirent le blond, qui ouvrit la porte en murmurant une dernière chose :

"Je reviendrai demain."

Shizuo claqua la porte derrière lui. Izaya resta un moment à observer celle-ci sans vraiment penser. Il lui avait pris quoi au cerveau de protozoaire ? Il allait faire voler des patates suivi de sept Celty en arc-en-ciel. Il s'était presque montré affectueux, là ! Izaya était bouleversé. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de l'ex-barman. C'était si humain. Non, ce n'était pas humain. Mais ce n'était pas bestial non plus. C'était imprévisible. Mais de toutes façons, Shizuo voulait juste le tuer. Oui, mais s'il n'y avait aucun espoir, il l'aurait déjà tué. Et s'il avait vraiment trouvé un moyen de le ressusciter pour ensuite le tuer ? Si Shizu-chan pouvait y parvenir ? Et s'il allait vraiment le sauver ? Shizu-chan allait le sauver. Il allait vivre après sa mort. C'était si... Si extraordinaire, génial ! Il se raccrochait à quelque chose d'aussi impossible que l'histoire de la Valkyrie avec la tête de Celty ! Mais Shizu-chan était imprévisible. Il pouvait y croire. Il voulait y croire. Tellement. Il voulait vivre sans se poser cette putain de question :  _qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?_

Il voulait n'avoir qu'une seule réponse, celle que lui apportait Shizu-chan : une résurrection.

Shizuo se cala contre le mur tout en glissant. Il réaborda son si étrange sourire. Oh oui, Izaya ne pouvait pas mourir, car...

"C'est moi qui te tuerais."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...** _


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya,
> 
> Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi dire. Je ne pense pas ce chapitre ni incroyable, ni minable, juste comme il faut (et très en retard). Il y a certains passages qui m'énervent, mais bon... J'ai vraiment du mal avec Shizuo. Il n'est pas facile d'écrire de son point de vue ! D'où le chat qui apparait en plein milieu. Kof kof... Ce chat... Mon dieu... Ha... Et le milieu du chapitre s'est écrit après la fin... Allez savoir. Bon bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que votre suite arrivera vite !

_**Memories** _

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Il y aura encore des courses-poursuites**

.

.

" _Shizuo ?_

 ___ Oui Shinra.

_ _Ah, c'est bien ton numéro ! Alors pour tes premiers cours, mercredi, ça te va ?_

 ___ Quelle heure ?

_ _Vers 17h30 chez moi !_

 ___ D'accord."

Il raccrocha puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers son patron et s'inclina pour s'excuser.

"Désolé pour ça Tom-san.

_Tu vas reprendre des études ?

_En médecine, oui."

L'homme le regarda bizarrement. Il commençait à en avoir marre, là ! Pourquoi ils réagissaient tous comme ça ? C'était vraiment si incroyable ? Il allait juste commencer des études de médecine pour mieux comprendre le putain de fonctionnement du cerveau pourri de la vermine ! S'il ne savait pas où était sa mémoire, comment pourrait-il le ressusciter ? Argn, il avait du mal avec ce terme.

En pensant à la vermine, il se souvient qu'il avait été bizarre le jour d'avant, lors de sa visite. Il avait toujours été bizarre, mais pas au point de se suicider. Surtout avec un regard contenant autant de peur et de rage à la fois. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son crâne pour qu'il fasse ça. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle colère chez l'informateur. Même contre lui, ses prunelles rougeâtres ne s'éclairaient pas aussi fermement. Ou bien était-ce la peur qui leur avait données une telle intensité ? Pour une fois qu'il semblait totalement absorbé par quelque chose, il fallait que ce soit pour se tuer. P'tain de vermisseau pourri. Pourquoi il était si faible ? Enfin, de toutes façons, cet état n'allait pas durer. Le bon vieux connard allait revenir en force et foutre la merde comme à son habitude. Shizuo tiqua.

"Shizuo, tu viens ? l'appela Tom.

_Oui oui, j'arrive," le rejoignit docilement l'ex-barman.

Le blond se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait fixé une fleur de cerisier au sol pendant au moins dix minutes. Tout en pensant au vermisseau, magnifique. Son humeur passa la barre de l'énervement.

"Tu vas continuer à travailler ? demanda son patron.

_J'aimerais juste le week-end.

_Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, je verrai.

_Merci Tom-san."

Le brun observa Heiwajima du coin de l'œil.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux étudier la médecine ?"

Shizuo resta dans le silence. Il ne voulait vraiment pas expliquer son objectif à voix haute. Il voulait pourtant seulement sauver Izaya pour le tuer lui-même avec honneur. Il n'acceptait pas de ne pas être celui qui le tuerait en bon état. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, la vie osait lui retirer sa vengeance ? Il ne pouvait le supporter. Alors, il avait commencé à préparer la défaite de la mort, l'ennemie jurée de la vie. Car si la mort perd, la vie devra s'incliner. Si le brun mourrait, il le ressusciterait pour le tuer immédiatement après.

"Je vois. Tu ne veux pas en parler."

L'ex-barman bénit Tom d'être aussi compréhensif. Ils ouvrirent un local d'où un homme sortit brusquement. Manque de chance, il termina dans le coude droit de Shizuo ce qui l'envoya voler.

"Ha..." dit-il simplement en s'apercevant que le pauvre endetté était étalé au sol.

Un peu comme Izaya le jour avant celui d'avant, lorsque qu'il était tombé dans les pommes. Il secoua la tête. Putain, déjà que le vermisseau s'incrustait souvent dans ses pensées, là, c'était pire ! Il revoyait l'informateur toutes les trente secondes pour telles ou telles raisons ! Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. On aurait dit une de ces lycéennes éprises par leur "homme parfait" ! Bon, sauf que dans son cas c'était plus sanguinaire et que s'il pensait autant à l'autre c'était à cause de tentative de suicide. S'il crevait, l'imbécile, il pourrait pas le ressusciter puis le tuer. Est-ce qu'il se rendait vraiment compte lui-même de ce qu'il faisait pour l'autre ? En fait, son système cérébral était tellement concentré sur l'état "tuer, bonne santé, vermine" qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que cela signifiait le sauver, lui rendre service. Il était vraiment stupide des fois. Ou simplement dans le déni total ?

"Shizuo, c'est bon, j'ai l'argent. Tu es vraiment dans les nuages en ce moment !" constata Tom.

L'ex-barman s'excusa. Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se diriger vers un autre. Cela faisait un moment déjà que Shizuo faisait ce travail, mais jamais il n'avait eu si peu de personnes à traiter ; deux clients, et il ne lui en restait plus qu'un. Il allait vite en finir. C'était mieux, il pourrait ainsi se décontracter, tchater ou dormir. Rien de très réjouissant en somme, mais ses activités avaient tendance à le calmer.

"Miaww !"

Shizuo se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. C'est-à-dire, dans une petite ruelle encore plus étroite que celles où Izaya le menait habituellement. Il laissa dériver son regard vers le bas, au sol. Il y vit une boite de carton. Elle bougea.

"Miaww !" cria la boite en sautant sans vraiment de succès.

L'ex-barman s'agenouilla pour retirer le carton. Un petit chaton apparut. Il cligna des paupières tout en s'emmêlant dans ses pattes et s'écroula minablement. Un micro-sourire attendri s'afficha sur le visage du blond. La petite bête semblait bien maladroite. La bestiole le regarda fixement. Elle avait d'immenses yeux rouge carmin globuleux. Pourtant, ils ne ressortaient pas mal et semblaient même franchement mignons.

L'homme se releva. Son sauveur ! Le chaton miaula un remerciement:

"Nyaou !"

Shizuo se releva, son humeur ayant un peu remonté. Il rejoint rapidement Tom qui était déjà bien devant.

Mais Chaton n'allait pas laisser son sauveur lui échapper comme ça ! Oh, non ! Il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'enfer des cartons ! Il voulait être avec le gentil grand truc blond qui l'avait secouru ! Il se mit alors à marcher derrière les deux hommes. Sauf qu'un homme, ça marche plus vite qu'un chat, alors un bébé chat... Il se mit à courir. Les hommes s'effaçaient devant lui. Il accéléra jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble encore à peine ouverte. Attention dérapage contrôlé, il passa in extrémis entre les deux portes. Ses poils se détendirent et il reprit difficilement son souffle. Chaton avait failli mourir à cause d'une porte !

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Chaton ne devait pas laisser son sauveur partir ! Il devait vite le rejoindre ! Mais sa prochaine étape se présenta à lui, les escaliers. Un "ting" sonore le fit regarder vers la droite. Une mamie venait d'ouvrir un ascenseur. Il prit appui sur ses pattes et s'y précipita. La porte de fer se referma après que la vielle femme y soit entré. Il s'assit et attendit. L'étage lui apparu et, quelle chance ! Son sauveur était là !

"Oh ! Mais je perds la tête ! J'habite au cinquième étage, moi !" soupira de sa voix tremblante la mamie.

Shizuo ouvrit une des portes. Chaton lâcha un "nyaaa !" heureux puis il se précipita vers son sauveur. Mais il stoppa rapidement ses petites pattes. Un homme venait d'envoyer un coup de batte dans le crâne du blond.

"Je dois sauver ma fille ! Je dois sauver ma fille ! J'ai besoin de cet argent! Je ne peux pas vous le donner ! J'ai besoin de cet argent !

_Hein ? grogna le grand homme devant la détresse du monsieur à lunettes.

_J'ai besoin de cet argent ! Ma fille ! Vous comprenez ! Ma fille !

_J'comprends rien à tes conneries, râla Shizuo.

_Et voilà, c'est parti... soupira Tom en se collant au mur de façon à ne pas se mettre en danger.

_Par contre tu m'as attaqué, là, non ?"

Le binoclard se mit à trembler de telle manière que sa batte semblait faire de grands "Non" toutes les deux secondes. Le chaton regarda avec de grands yeux l'échange entre son sauveur et le petit monsieur. Du sang commençait à couler sur le visage du blond. Chaton baissa les oreilles, inquiet. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Il empoigna la chemise du petit brun, une veine pulsant sur son front. Il plaça l'homme rapidement en hauteur puis le jeta brutalement au sol de l'appartement. Il le reprit et l'envoya dans le couloir. Le fessier de l'homme frôla la tête du petit chat puis s'écrasa contre l'ascenseur, y laissant une marque. Shizuo s'apprêta à continuer.

"C'est bon Shizuo, j'ai l'argent.

_Bien," répondit docilement Le blond.

Il rejoignit simplement son patron, toute force disparue. Le petit chat releva d'un seul coup ses oreilles. Cet homme... Son sauveur... Il était extraordinaire ! Il fonça vers lui tout joyeux pour se caresser contre sa jambe.

"Ha...?

_On dirait que ce chat t'a suivi," constata Tom.

Shizuo se mit à genoux devant la bête qui lui sauta dessus. Elle retomba au sol et retenta le coup. Le blond la regarda faire ses nombreux essais. Mais elle voulait faire quoi la bestiole, là ? Elle se cognait la tête pour rien !

"Chaton..." appela-t-il.

Mais il était concentré, il allait monter sur la tête de son sauveur ! Il allait devenir son roi ! Et comme ça, il le protègerait toujours ! Héhé !

"Chaton..." répéta-t-il.

Deux pattes en arrière, léger élan, et on court. Il planta ses griffes dans le crâne de Shizuo. Malheureusement, elles ressortirent et il s'écrasa au sol.

Ce chaton était cinglé. Heiwajima en était certain. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre cette bête ? Il soupira. Il attirait que des trucs bizarres. Il se releva.

"Tom-san, je vous ramène ou je rentre directement ?

_Tu peux rentrer, vas-y. Quoique, attends !" Tom descendit à la hauteur du chaton et le prit dans ses bras. "J'ai un dernier travail pour toi.

_Oui ?"

L'homme noir lui tendit le chaton.

"Occupe-toi en !

_Q-quoi ?

_Allez ! Tu vas souvent te retrouver seul si tu étudies, il pourra te tenir compagnie !"

Le chaton fut mis juste en face des yeux du blond. Celui-ci se mit à loucher. Chaton lécha le nez de Shizuo. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout mignon, bien rouge, adorable. Heiwajima prit doucement le chat des mains de Tom.

"C'est bon ! Je le prend."

Le chaton miaula doucement puis grimpa jusqu'à l'épaule du blond.

"Nyaou !"

**.**

La porte de la chambre grinça alors que le blond s'incrustait dans la pièce froide. Il repoussa délicatement le bout de bois blanc. La bestiole dans ses cheveux gigota un peu puis sauta d'un coup au sol.

"Nya !"

Chaton tourna sa tête : à droite, du blanc, un machin en fer non identifié et les pieds d'un lit ; à gauche, du blanc, une armoire, la porte et son sauveur. Ce nouveau lieu lui semblait intéressant. Il fit quelques pas en avant pour continuer son exploration. Caporal Chaton en action, chef !

Shizuo soupira alors qu'il voyait le chaton marcher bizarrement. Comme un militaire, peut-être ? En tout cas, c'était complètement ridicule. Il reporta son attention sur le lit. Le malade dormait. Sa respiration était calme, prospère. On voyait sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un tempo régulier et agréable. Sa poitrine se relevait doucement, attendant son tour. Les mèches brunes collaient un peu contre son visage, cachant une petite partie de son côté droit. Orihara Izaya semblait le plus serein des hommes.

Même en dormant, la vermine mentait.

L'ex-barman grogna. Il déplia la chaise s'y assit, à côté du patient. Comment c'était possible de mentir en dormant ? Surtout aussi bien ? Peut-être qu'il ne se mentait pas ? Peut-être que sa tête était perturbée au point que ses rêves lui empêchaient de voir la vérité. De lui remettre en face sa pire peur : mourir. C'était surement ça, un échappatoire. Et l'inconscient de la vermine le protégeait. D'un côté, cela le rendait presque humain. Il se voilait la face. Ou peut-être, enfin seulement peut-être, qu'il avait cru aux paroles de Shizuo. La mort ne lui faisait plus peur, il allait être ressuscité. Pour être tué de suite après, certes, mais ressuscité quand même. Et puis, le vermisseau trouverait un moyen de lui échapper, de toute façon. Il s'échapperait en riant et ce serait le retour de leurs habituelles courses-poursuites.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis grogna. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'Izaya lui échapperait ? S'il y mettait la volonté, il le tuerait ! Directement et radicalement ! Pourquoi il pensait au retour de leurs courses-poursuites, alors ? Il n'y en aurait plus !

Cette phrase lui fit à la fois mal et réaliser. La vermine était alitée. Elle allait bientôt mourir. Il ne la croiserait plus. Ne la poursuivrait plus. N'entendrait plus ses sarcasmes.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il si mal ? C'était un vermisseau ! Il devait le tuer ! Le tuer ! Le tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! TUER !  _ **Non !**_ Si ! Non !

Si, il allait le faire ! Et pourquoi devait-il attendre ? La nature était trop lente. Il devait libérer la terre de ce nuisible ! Il allait tuer Izaya, maintenant. Son fessier se souleva et il fit quelques pas pour être devant l'informateur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il grimpa sur le lit, à califourchon au dessus de l'autre. Il s'assit sur les jambes dont il se souvenait qu'elles ne pouvaient plus rien ressentir. Ses mains se rapprochèrent de sa gorge. Ses paupières ne cillaient pas. Rien. Il voulait atteindre son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il força, son souffle lui manquait et il transpira. Des larmes de frustration humidifièrent ses yeux sans tomber. Il les retint autant qu'il poussait son corps. L'esprit gagna.

Il ne pouvait pas ! La vermine était une partie de sa vie, qu'il le souhaita ou non ! Il le haïssait ! Vraiment ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le tuer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, merde ?! Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Il s'effondra sur le corps d'Izaya, le réveillant en sursaut.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre complètement conscience. Il vit une touffe blonde haleter contre sa poitrine.

"Shizu-chan ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ce cerveau de protozoaire faisait sur lui au juste ? Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il passerait vérifier s'il ne s'était pas suicidé, donc sa présence ne l'étonnait pas. Mais... Qu'est-ce faisait là ? Et essoufflé qui plus est ?

"C'est Shizuo !" râla le blond.

Izaya sourit doucement.

"Mais Shizu-chan !

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

_Oui, comme toujours !~"

Bizarrement, sa réplique ne l'énerva pas. Orihara haussa un sourcil discrètement. Il lui prenait quoi ?

Shizuo resta sans réaction. "Toujours" ne le serait bientôt plus. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se mordit la lèvre.

L'informateur le regarda bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que son petit Shizuo avait là ? Sa main alla se poser sur sa joue.

"Shizu-chan ? Tu-tu vas bien ?"

Le brun se foutu une grosse gifle mentale et il retira à la fois rapidement et naturellement sa main. Le visage du blond était toujours aussi triste. Cela prit un peu Izaya au cœur. Shizu-chan croisa son regard où il s'enfonça. Sa main droite caressa la pommette du brun qui ferma un œil un court instant.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir...

_Je ne décide pas... souffla Izaya.

_Je ne l'accepte pas...

_Moi non plus.

_Je te ressusciterai," conclut Shizuo avec assurance.

L'informateur rougit doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient. Mais une chose était sûre, Shizu-chan était incroyable. Il commençait à vraiment y croire. Si-si c'était cet homme. Il y avait une chance que...

Il sourit un peu, mais d'un beau sourire. Très différent de ses habituels railleurs. Celui-ci était honnête et plein d'espoir. Le blond souhaita le revoir souvent.

"Nyaaa ?" appela le petit chat.

Les yeux rougeâtres s'élargirent et l'ex-barman soupira. Ce chat était certes adorable, mais aussi une vraie plaie. Il descendit au sol pour le récupérer. Izaya fixa la bestiole. Un chat. Un chaton plus précisément. Tout noir avec de grands yeux rouge carmin. La bestiole fixa Izaya. Un homme. Un petit homme plus précisément. Brun avec des pupilles grenat pleines de malice. Shizuo les fixa. Il soupira.

"D'où tu sors ce chaton ? / Mya ? Mya ?"

L'ex-barman jura qu'ils partageaient le même cerveau.

"C'est un chaton que j'ai ramassé et dont j'ai, en quelque sorte, la garde," il plaça l'animal face à l'autre. "Chaton, voilà la vermine Orihara Izaya.

_Chaton ? Tu lui as pas donné de nom ?"

Le blond soupira. Il s'assit sur la chaise, le bestiaux sur ses genoux. Il l'observa. Les yeux de l'animal le regardaient intensément. Ok ! Il voulait un nom lui aussi. Super, vermine et chaton contre lui. Mais il en avait aucune idée, lui ! Il avait jamais eu de chat ! Il grogna.

"C'est bon ! Il s'appellera Chaton ! C'est clair et net !"

Le même regard offusqué parut sur les deux bruns. Il grogna encore.

"Quoi ?!

_Mais tu vas pas l'appeler Chaton ? C'est même pas un nom ! Et tu imagines dans quelques mois ? Tu vas le renommer Chat ?" Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Izaya. "Ou alors c'est ton côté matcho ! T'as pas de petite femme ?" Izaya imita: "Femme ! Ici !"

Il se mit à rire alors qu'une veine pulsait sur le visage du blond.

"Shizu-chan est en manque !"

Comment il en avait conclu ça ? Hein ? Il l'énervait. Le chaton sauta de ses genoux pour aller sur ceux de l'informateur qui sourit encore plus.

"Ha, tu vois ! Il se sent plus en sureté avec moi! ~"

Shizuo broya la chaise dans sa main. Contrôle ! Contrôle ! Chat traître !

"Allez !" Il souleva le chat. "Je vais te donner un vrai nom, moi !

_Nyaa !"

Chaton se mit en boule contre lui. Il ronronna doucement alors que le brun réfléchissait.

"Hnnn~"

Il se mit à soudainement à sourire.

"Gunther !

_Quoi ?!" s'exclama le blond. "Mais c'est quoi ce nom ?

_Le nom le plus moche qui m'est passé par la tête !" répondit-il sincèrement.

L'ex-barman écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais c'est encore pire !

_Il faut mieux nommer les choses que les laisser sans nom..."

Le visage de l'informateur était devenu plus sombre. Il détourna le regard en plissant ses yeux.

Shizuo se demanda ce qu'il avait. Mais le grand sourire qu'il aborda l'instant d'après le fit vite changer d'idée.

"Et en plus c'est mignon !"

Il se foutait de sa gueule ! Shizuo se releva d'un coup pour vite sortir. Il ne devait pas casser le matériel médical. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua la porte.

Izaya sourit, content de la petite discussion. Bon, même si ce ne serait jamais vraiment pareil. Les courses-poursuites étaient finies.

La porte se rouvrit sur l'ex-barman. Sans plus de cérémonie, il alla rattraper le chaton. Il se retourna et soupira :

"Ne meurt pas."

Puis il sortit à nouveau.

**.**

_Il remonta sa veste au niveau de son cou. Chaud. Il avait chaud. Sa tête tournait. Il avait attrapé froid. Bêtement. Et cela signifiait qu'il était en vie, il ne la voulait pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, tout aurait été différent. S'il n'avait pas été un putain d'enfoiré, **il**  serait encore là. Avec lui, il lui tiendrait la main et rougirait de son adorable gène habituelle. Ses pupilles d'un étrange rose le fixeraient intensément, et lui voudrait partir s'échapper. Comme d'habitude.  **Il**  le retiendrait les larmes aux yeux, tout en cachant sa tête dans son écharpe puis lui, il laisserait faire. Il  **l'** aimerait juste encore plus._

_Mais **il** ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais, jamais. Il avait été trop cruel. Et voilà qu'il regrettait. Ses jambes se mirent à accélérer, il ouvrit sa veste, comme un réflexe. La fourrure sur la capuche et ses poignets était humide et lourde. La pluie devenait plus forte. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, sortant du village. Il entra dans la forêt. Sincèrement, il ne vit que le noir et le gris qui faisaient la différence entre les arbres et le ciel. Sa vue était troublée, il se refusait à accepter qu'il pleurait. Pourtant il savait que si c'était  **lui** , il était capable d'exprimer ses sentiments à ce point. Une branche agrippa sa manche. Il hoqueta, surpris d'être si violemment retenu, mais se reprit vite et déchira le bout attaché. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive ou même qu'on le voie s'enfuir. Fuir ses responsabilités vis à vis de  **lui**._

_Il était si nuisible à son entourage. Il se rattrapa alors que son pied prenait un caillou. Mais il dût mettre sa main au sol._

_Une fleur de cerisier tomba juste face à lui. Rose. Rose comme **son**  regard. Il avait arrêté ses pas sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il leva la tête. Où était-il ? Depuis quand y avait-il un cerisier ici ? Et cette cabane ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant le paysage était magnifique, floral. Il trouva ça un peu étrange de voir un cerisier fleuri en plein mois d'octobre, mais... Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait. Personne ne le trouverait ici. Il pourrait disparaître de la vie de tous.  **Il**  ne se souviendrait plus de lui. De tout le mal qu'il  **lui**  avait causé. Et c'était mieux. Il voulait juste disparaître._

_Il s'approcha doucement de l'arbre. Sa main se posa sur la vieille écorce. Il n'était pas si âgé, sa taille indiquait à peine une centaine d'années. Il supposa que le petit bâtiment délabré, qu'il avait pris pour une cabane, devait avoir à peu près le même âge au vu de son apparence. Il s'assit doucement contre l'arbre. Là... Ici, c'était une bonne place._

Les yeux d'Izaya clignèrent alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. Les images de son rêve incompréhensible secouaient son esprit. Il les vit disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il se relevait difficilement sur son lit. Il tiqua un peu alors qu'il réussit à se hisser en position assise. Qu'est-ce que ses jambes pouvaient le gêner ! Presque il pensait que les couper serait un plus pour son déplacement. Ironique, quand on y pense. Lui qui avait tant aimé la dextérité de ses jambes. Il soupira.

Un certain cerisier en fleurs revint dans son esprit. Grand, imposant, beau et mystique. D'où venait cette image ? Encore quelque chose de bizarre. Les sept Celty cosplayées en fées arc-en-ciel devaient sûrement se battre contre une armée de patates mutantes... Entre ce rêve dont il se souvenait déjà quasiment plus et la visite de Shizu-chan tout à l'heure... Rha ! Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à pourquoi ce protozoaire avait fait ça !

La porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Orihara Izaya dans un lit d'hôpital. Un petit sourire mesquin s'afficha rapidement sur son visage.

"Shizuo a enfin réussi à te clouer dans un lit d'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

_Malheureusement, c'est la nature qui se charge de mon cas! Shizu-chan n'a pas été assez vite !

_Vraiment ?" s'étonna la femme.

Elle n'imaginait vraiment pas Izaya...  _malade_.

"C'est une tumeur qui va m'abattre~"

Yagiri ne répondit pas, trop hébétée. C'était assez étrange mais, dans sa tête, Izaya ne pouvait pas être convalescent et encore moins d'une tumeur. Une tumeur touche le cerveau. Le cerveau était la force d'Izaya. Izaya allait se faire vider de sa force ? Cela lui semblait impossible. Surtout à elle qui, depuis un an déjà, était devenue sa secrétaire. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Izaya souriait toujours. En fait, il s'amusait même de l'air hébété de Yagiri. Seulement, il ne devait pas l'énerver. Il avait besoin d'elle. Pas question de compter sur Shizu-chan pour aller au Paradis ou pour revivre, surtout si c'était pour se faire tuer directement après. Il allait manier la tête. Et il avait cinq ans pour manier la tête. A la fois court et long.

"Yagiri-san ?

_Hum ?

_Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

_Pas vraiment."

Le sourire de l'informateur grandit encore. Il avait Yagiri d'active pour lui et si il la manipulait comme il le fallait, il la garderait un moment. De toutes façons, il avait de quoi la faire chanter au cas où~ !

"J'aurai besoin de mon ordinateur. Oh, et si tu pouvais me rapporter le livre Les chants des Walkyrie d'Edouard Brasey."

La jeune femme s'étonna encore. Elle était intelligente et vive. Sa compréhension des esprits humains était efficace. C'est pourquoi elle vit très clair pour la première fois à travers l'informateur. Il avait peur. Et cela en était si risible qu'elle en aurait ri. Peur de la mort. Non de l'après-mort. Peut-être qu'il commençait à croire à l'Enfer et au Paradis ? Quoique, cela l'étonnerait. Il devait surtout se rattacher à ce qu'il connaissait. C'est-à-dire, la tête de Celty. Yagiri savait que s'il elle le laissait là, il mourrait sans avenir et terrifié. Elle en avait envie. Vraiment, vraiment très envie. Mais elle pensa à Seiji.

"Bien," se renfrogna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour aller à l'appartement chercher les affaires de son "patron". Elle entendit le petit rire strident et mesquin d'Izaya derrière la porte.

.

_**-Kanra vient d'entrer dans la conversation-** _

Kanra :  _Hello !_

Tanaka Taro : _Bonjour !_

Setton :  _Bonjour._

Tanaka Taro :  _Comment vas-tu ?_

Saika :  _Bonjour._

Kanra :  _J'ai un peu de courbatures aux jambes, mais sinon ça va ! J'ai eu la visite de mon petit-ami !_

Setton :  _Vraiment ? Ça c'est bien passé ?_

Kanra :  _Il semble qu'on soit réconciliés !_

Saika :  _Je suis contente pour vous !_

Kanra :  _Merci Saika-chan !_

Kanra :  _Et vous, comment allez vous ?_

Setton :  _La routine._

Tanaka Taro :  _J'ai croisé Heiwajima Shizuo._

Saika :  _Moi aussi !_

Tanaka Taro : _Il semblait un peu sur les nerfs._

Saika :  _Vers où l'as-tu vu ?_

Tanaka Taro :  _Je crois qu'il sortait de l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé m'approcher._

Saika :  _Il avait un petit chat dans la main, pas vrai ?_

Tanaka Taro :  _Oui, tout noir._

Saika :  _On a dut se croiser alors, dommage !_

Kanra :  _Neee~ Vous avez bien fait de ne pas l'approcher ! Qui sait de quoi il est capable~_

_**-Setton veut ouvrir une conversation privée avec vous-** _

**Accepter**

**Setton :** _C'est toi qui l'a énervé ?_

**Kanra :** _Que de préjugés ! Qui te dis que c'est moi ? Shizu-chan est si irritable de toutes façons !_

**Setton :** _Tu as dit que tu avais eu un rendez-vous avec ton petit-ami. Tu parlais de Shizuo, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Kanra :**   _Oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit, on s'est en quelque sorte réconciliés !_

**Setton :** _Impossible._

**Kanra :** _Mais si !_

_**-Fin de la conversation privée-** _

Tanaka Taro :  _Au fait vous avez entendu parler des nouveaux kidnappings ?_

Saika :  _Prêt du lycée Raira, c'est cela ?_

Tanaka Taro :  _Oui. Il semble que ce soit des enfants de moins de dix ans à chaque fois._

Saika :  _C'est horrible !_

Kanra :  _Il paraît que leurs parents les mènent à leur école et qu'en revenant ils ne les retrouvent simplement plus. Personne n'a vu les enfants de toute la journée à l'école non plus. La police n'a retrouvé aucun des 6 enfants disparus._

Setton :  _Mais qu'est-ce que fait la police ? Elle est si efficace d'habitude !_

Tanaka Taro :  _Une personne de la classe d'à côté à eu son petit-frère de disparu._

Tanaka Taro :  _Oh ! Il se fait tard ! Je vais devoir vous laisser !_

Saika :  _Moi aussi ! Bonne nuit !_

_**-Saika quitte la conversation-** _

Setton :  _Il me semble que moi aussi ! Bonne nuit !_

_**-Setton quitte la conversation-** _

Tanaka Taro :  _Bonne nuit !_

_**-Tanaka Taro quitte la conversation-** _

Kanra :  _Haaaa~ Si c'est comme ça moi aussi !_

_**-Kanra quitte la conversation-** _

**Il n'a plus personne dans la conversation.**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...** _


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya!
> 
> Bon j'ai pleuré, je déteste devoir m'arrêter dans mon élan mais il y a un moment quand on voit rien, on voit rien. Je suis immensément désolée ne pas publier souvent - voire annuellement - cette fiction mais j'essaie de faire au mieux car elle me tient vraiment à cœur. Voilà, je m'excuse, comme toujours de toute façon.

**_Memories_ **

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Ne donne rien qu'elle ne reprend**

Anri soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle situation ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira une fois de plus. Elle se demanda vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle sentit soudain la petite bouille contre elle sursauter alors que le camion prenait une bosse. Le petit être cligna des yeux et se serra encore plus entre les deux seins de l'adolescente. Il ne semblait pas vraiment gêné par la situation. En fait, on aurait plus dit que rien de ce qui leur arrivait n'était étrange pour lui. Elle trouvait qu'il était vraiment bizarre quand même. Mais bon, elle-même n'était pas si normale que ça... Elle passa une main dans les fins cheveux noirs du petit garçon. Son attention tomba sur le chapeau que portait l'enfant quand ils s'étaient cognés dans la rue. L'objet était petit et en laine brune presque rougeâtre. Elle le prit et le dépoussiéra un peu. Elle remarqua l'étiquette et par simple curiosité elle regarda le nom du petit.

"Orihara Saito..."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Un Orihara ? Il faisait partit de la famille d'Izaya ? Le petit être redressa la tête pour regarder ce que faisait la demoiselle. Il sourit en voyant le chapeau.

"Haaa ! C'est un cadeau de mon cousin !

_Ha oui ?

_Oui ! Izaya me l'a offert quand il a vu que je n'en avais plus à ma taille !"

Il n'y avait donc plus de doute, il était bien un Orihara. Elle essaya de ne pas soupirer face à la situation mais sincèrement c'était dur de résister. Elle s'était faite enlever avant un rendez-vous avec Mikado, avec un jeune garçon qui semblait être le cousin d'Orihara Izaya, pas le chic type du quartier donc, et tout ça par des gens inconnus pour une raison inconnue aussi. Devait-t-elle utiliser Saïka pour s'en sortir ? Si elle le faisait, elle risquerait de choquer le garçon. Même s'il était le cousin d'un psychopathe et sociopathe, il n'avait pas le même esprit tordu. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas invoquer Saïka.

"Tu sais Anri-oneechan, Izaya va nous sortir de là, on a pas à s'inquiéter !" Il lui afficha un grand sourire. "En plus, il perdrait de l'argent s'il ne le faisait pas."

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que le jeune garçon se replaçait pour dormir. Génial, elle se trouvait dans une belle situation !

.

.

• ** _Le jour d'avant- 17h38_**

Izaya soupira, lassé de tapoter en boucle sur son ordinateur. Il jeta ses mains autour de son corps en grognant de mécontentement. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé travailler, il en venait à détester de plus en plus la paperasse. Voilà cinq jours qu'il ne faisait que ça ! Noter d'un coin ou de l'autre ce qui se passait dans la ville. Envoyez des emails pour expliquer à tous ces ignorants de gangs ce qu'ils devaient savoir, et organiser deux trois plans pour arriver à son but final. Rien de très distrayant donc. Il soupira une fois de plus. Il avait envie d'aller courir un peu dehors, de manger au Sushi Russe, d'embêter Shizu-chan... Bref de sortir de cette stupide chambre d'hôpital qui commençait vraiment à lui sortir des yeux. En plus, la nourriture était abjecte. Il n'était là que depuis une semaine, et déjà, il détestait cet endroit. Un autre soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à l'avouer, mais si Shizu-chan ne lui rendait pas chaque jour visite, il déprimerait complètement. Il ferma violemment son ordinateur après cette pensée.

"Ce n'est quand même pas comme si j'attendais sa visite !"

Oh non ! Il ne l'attendait pas, c'est clair ? Jamais il ne l'attendrait comme une jeune fille effarouchée en phase terminale d'un cancer qui veut voir son amant ! L'ordinateur fut brusquement posé sur le meuble à côté. C'était quoi cette comparaison encore ? Une jeune fille amoureuse, hein ? Non mais il avait de ces idées, sérieusement ! Jamais, il ne l'attendrait, simplement jamais.

Comme pour s'auto-narguer, il regarda la pendule de la chambre. Connaissant Shizu-chan, il devrait venir d'ici une heure et demi. Non, il ne l'attendait pas. Il grogna de frustration.

Soudain son téléphone portable vibra à côté de lui. Il hocha un sourcil. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure et pourquoi ? Sans plus attendre il décrocha :

"Orihara Izaya-san ?

_Effectivement.

_Je suis Ryô Akuryuu du gang des Violâtres.

_Celui en concurrence avec les Blanchâtres. J'admire votre façon de vous battre à tous les deux d'ailleurs. Très bonne idée de votre part pour éviter tout problème. Même si les deux camps ne se tiennent pas à cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je crois, Orihara-san, que ce n'est pas le sujet.

_Alors quel est-il ? s'amusa un peu plus le brun.

_Je voudrai des informations pour trouver une arme.

_Combien me payez-vous pour l'avoir ?

_On vous fera toute une installation dans votre appartement pour votre handicap et vos frais de santé seront entièrement payés par nos soins."

Izaya faillit en écarquiller les yeux. Il venait de trouver une chance de sortir de cet horrible endroit. Si c'était pas magnifique ! Mais quelque chose lui trottait en tête.

"Comment savez-vous que j'ai un handicap ?"

A l'autre bout de l'appareil l'homme toussota.

"Hé bien, il semble que l'un de vos infirmiers soit un membre des miens.

_Alors le jeune Tetsu a parlé...

_Comment...?

_Vous ne croyez pas que je ne me renseigne pas sur le personnel qui s'occupe de moi au moins ?

_Je vous reconnais bien là. Mais pouvons-nous revenir sur ma demande ?

_Bien sûr. Quelle arme vous faudrait-il ?

_Le Destructeur de monde.

_Oh ! Pas du petit niveau je vois. J'ai une connaissance qui pourra même vous la passer si vous voulez.

_C'est vrai ?! s'exclama le chef à l'autre bout du combiné.

_Parfaitement, mais je veux deux choses de plus en échange.

_Tout ce que vous voulez !

_Je veux que Tetsu devienne mon infirmier personnel et qu'aucun de vous ne distribue la nouvelle que je sois infirme. C'est clair ?

_Parfaitement.

_Je vous rappellerai pour conclure les accords finaux. Au revoir Ryô-san."

Il raccrocha. Il venait de gagner des économies, une fuite de cet endroit maudit et un bon infirmier ! Tout ça pour deux autres petits coups de téléphone en plus. Il ricana de joie. Ses yeux tardèrent sur l'heure un instant. Plus qu'une heure et cinq minutes avant que Shizuo arrive. Izaya se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça, ok ?

.

.

• ** _Le jour d'avant- 17h50_**

Celty se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Sa journée avait été exténuante. Elle se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais en faire une autre de ce genre. Ses épaules se haussèrent comme si elle soupirait. Oui, elle se promettait toujours de ne pas refaire ce type de journées à risque, mais au final, elle retombait toujours en plein dedans sans vraiment le vouloir. Bon, elle ne devrait pas se plaindre, elle n'avait eu droit qu'au gang et non pas à la police. Elle frissonna rien que de penser à ces motards qui se prenaient pour des gens de la loi. Ils étaient plus dangereux qu'elle ! Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans son canapé. Son portable se mit à vibrer. Seul réflexe, elle le posa brutalement sur la table. Aucune envie de répondre, franchement c'était pas le moment ! Si elle avait pu elle aurait grogné.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Shinra n'était pas là. C'était assez rare à cette heure. Normalement il ne commençait à se déplacer qu'à partir de vingt et une heure... Elle se releva pour faire un tour de l'appartement. Qui sait ? Il s'était peut-être endormi quelque part. Elle mit sa main au début de son cou et cela donna comme une impression qu'elle gloussait à l'idée mignonne de le voir endormi dans la baignoire. Après avoir décrété qu'il n'était nulle part, elle se rassit sur son fauteuil.

Elle tourna son attention vers la table, vers son portable. Il vibrait toujours. Elle sembla soupirer puis elle empoigna le téléphone. Elle voulut se faire un célèbre "facepalm" mais n'avait pas de tête. En plus c'était Izaya qui l'appelait. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Elle décrocha lacement.

"Mochi mochi ! Celty-kuun ?

_ ** _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Izaya ?_** pianota-t-elle sur son portable par email en même temps. Pratique les médias de nos jours.

_J'ai un boulot pour toi. Environ 150 000 yens (1160.71 euro) !

_ ** _Je suppose que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisance !_**

_Hé bien, il suffirait simplement de récupérer un jeune garçon, dont tu auras la photo, à la gare et de l'amener à l'adresse que je t'enverrai, puis de m'amener le gamin. Rien de très dur, non ?

_ ** _En apparence tout ce que tu proposes est simple. Il y a une embrouille, c'est ça ? C'est trop bien payé sinon._**

_Mais non ! En plus le gamin ce sera mon cousin, Orihara Saito alors tu vois, je ne mettrais pas ma famille dans les soucis !"

Elle fit comme un reniflement. Ce plan sentait vraiment mal.

"Arrête de faire cette tête Celty-kun ! Si tu veux je pourrais même organiser un voyage à prix réduit pour toi et Shinra... Alors ?"

Pourquoi Izaya tenait tant à ce qu'elle accepte ? C'était étrange. Elle le sentait vraiment mal comme histoire. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Si elle avait eu une lèvre elle se la serait mordue. Mais, l'idée d'un voyage au soleil des tropiques... Elle s'imaginait bien en maillot sur un transat au soleil. Shinra lui tendrait gentiment un cocktail qu'elle prendrait en le remerciant d'un signe de cou. Il loucherait sur sa poitrine en ajoutant une remarque un peu désobligeante et se recevrait un coup de Celty. Ainsi débuterait une journée paisible à côté des cocotiers. Ce serait bien pour eux !

Même si cette histoire semblait louche, c'était une bonne opportunité de se détendre et de s'évader un peu d'Ikebukuro.

" ** _Bien, envoie-moi les détails._** "

.

.

**•** **_Le jour d'avant- 18h35_ **

Shizuo remonta Chaton sur son épaule. Il soupira. Quelle journée de merde ! Il avait accompagné Tom toute la journée, comme d'habitude (en même temps c'est son boulot), pour tomber à chaque fois sur des mecs complètements abrutis et incompétents. Des fois il souhaitait à Izaya de s'amuser avec des personnes suicidaires un peu plus vieilles, histoire de lui faciliter la vie. Il grogna. Bien sûr, la vermine n'était même pas capable de faire quelque chose de si simple ! Rhaaaa ! Il l'énervait. Lui et ses imbéciles incapables de payer un loyer aussi peu cher ! Non mais sérieusement, il y en avait du boulot à Tokyo, même lui avait réussi à en dénicher ! Alors, pourquoi y avait-il encore des gens qui n'arrivaient pas à se fournir un salaire ? Il ne comprendrait surement jamais. Et en plus il les ferait tous voler. Littéralement, bien sûr.

Mais si ça n'avait été que ces abrutis habituels, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il avait aussi eu droit au "cours" de Shinra ! Bon dieu, il avait juste eu envie de vomir. Entre ses explications et son sourire de...de...de satisfaction ? Sérieusement qui pourrait être heureux de présenter une opération chirurgical à un de ses amis d'enfance ? Shinra, ouaip, juste Shinra. Ce mec était fou, complètement fou. Même Izaya ne le dépassait pas. Et il en fallait. Il soupira encore.

"Nyaaaaa !"

Shizuo tourna son regard vers la boule de poil qui se câlinait contre son visage. Il lâcha un petit sourire. Chaton l'avait suivi toute la journée. Lui aussi devait avoir un petit souci neuronal pour s'être accroché à son épaule sans la lâcher un seul instant... Même quand il faisait voler quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Courageuse, la bestiole. Il passa sa main sur sa petite tête, provoquant un miaulement de l'adorable créature.

Il lâcha pourtant un dernier soupir. Sa journée n'était pas finie.

Soudain, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de la vermine, il entendit un grand rire s'échapper d'une des portes. Il vit ensuite deux infirmières se tourner vers la chambre à côté de lui et s'y diriger, un peu inquiètes. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Mais deux pas plus tard, il s'arrêta alors qu'il entendit la voix de son frère sortir, elle aussi, de derrière la porte.

"Kasuka ?"

Il fit donc quelques pas en arrière et regarda à travers la porte encore légèrement ouverte. Ce qu'il vit le fit vite devenir blême. Oh non, pas lui. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à l'hôpital en plus ? Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir. Vraiment mais alors vraiment, surtout alors qu'il allait devoir se taper la vermine dans moins de dix minutes. Il se promit de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, aller dire bonjour à cette personne. Désolé Kasuka, là c'était beaucoup trop pour lui ! Il déglutit et se releva pour se rediriger vers la chambre d'Izaya.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il allait faire son deuxième pas, il remarqua qu'une certaine boule de poils n'était pas présente à ses côtés. Il se retourna au ralenti, comme dans un film d'action du genre Matrix et aurait même bien hurlé le "NOOOOOOON" caractéristique, mais on était quand même dans un hôpital, merde !

Même Chaton l'avait trahi !

La bestiole venait de se faufiler devant ses yeux dans la chambre interdite. Il pria un court instant que le basilic de la pièce ne tue pas son pauvre chat et inspira un grand coup. Il ne voulait pas ! Non c'était trop cruel ! Il regarda le sol et se demanda si se rouler par terre en pleurant allait faire revenir Chaton sans l'obliger à rentrer. Il rejeta vite cette idée. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir ! Nom de sept Celty multicolores en jupon arc-en-ciel poursuivies par des patates volantes ! Il était véritablement maudit. Il devait se calmer avant de broyer quelque chose de l'hôpital. Il avait déjà un lit à rembourser.

Il s'avança doucement, très doucement jusqu'à la porte. Prit une inspiration. Il l'ouvrit.

"Shiiiizuuuuooooo-chan ! s'exclama la deuxième personne au monde qu'il haïssait le plus.

_Nii-san," dit simplement son frère.

Shizuo tiqua. Ses poings se rétractèrent immédiatement. Il devait se calmer. Mais rien que de voir cet homme, ses cheveux châtains bouclés s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules, sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux bleus rayonnant d'idiotie, sa voix insupportable, et son air de parfait idiot, cet homme était un imbécile heureux de premier ordre !

"Yo Kasuka... Mon oncle, essaya-t-il de dire platoniquement alors que ses dents se serraient.

_Haaaa! Mon petit Shizuo-chan ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as trouvé un véritable travail ? Tu fais assez de sport ?

_ Je vais bien merci.  _J'ai un véritable travail et je n'ai jamais eu à faire du sport!_

_Je suis si content mon adorable Shizuo-chan, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais lu mon message ? Tu es venu me rendre visite, comme c'est mignon ! Oh mon choupinet viens voir tonton un peu plus près." Il caressa la tête de Chaton et Shizuo remarqua enfin où ce dernier se trouvait.

"Je n'ai pas eu de message et je ne suis pas là pour toi. Peux-tu me rendre mon chat ?  _Je ne craquerais pas, il ne m'a jamais appelé Choupinet...Il ne l'a pas fait ? Non, tout ça c'est dans ta tête._

_Oh, ce mignon petit chaton ? Tu le veux ?" Son sourire changea de forme pour devenir presque comme celui d'Izaya. Immédiatement, Kasuka se leva en alla en prétendant prendre des boissons. Pas con le frérot.

Shizuo tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se calmer. Il chopa le bout de la porte, n'importe lequel, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'y intéresser.

"Alors vient le chercher! ~ "

Shizuo se dirigea vers lui et mit sa main sur le chat brusquement alors qu'il lui était aussi vite retiré vers le haut et qu'il s'effondrait sur son oncle.

"Bordel, pourquoi tu devais être dans ce putain d'hôpital !

_Parce que j'ai un léger problème de santé, mon chou ! ~ Maintenant tu veux ton chat ?"

Shizuo sentit la poigne tout aussi puissante que la sienne se poser sur son coup et le maintenir sur l'autre. Ha, oui, c'est vrai qu'il était fort l'enfoiré.

"Rends-moi Chaton ! gémit-il en se débâtant.

_Original comme nom... Enfin pas avant que tu répondes à ma question, chouchou !"

_JE VAIS LE TUER !_

"Rends-moi juste mon putain de chat, connard !

_Que de violence, tu ne vas juste répondre à ton tonton favori ?

_QUEL ONCLE FAVORI ?

_Oh...Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Tonton va pleurer !"

Imaginez deux secondes un homme de cinquante ans faire une mine de vierge effarouchée en rougissant avec les larmes aux yeux, et vous aurez l'explication de pourquoi Shizuo dut s'empêcher de vomir.

"Bordel... J'vais répondre à ta question !

_Tonton es si content !"

Son sourire izayien lui revient immédiatement. Il empoigna la touffe de Shizuo et l'haussa jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Tout en maintenant son cher neveu bien en place bien sûr.

"Alors, tu l'as eu ton adorable Orihara ?

_Bien sûr que non ! C'est increvable, cette merde ! C'est bon t'as fini ?

_HEEEIN ? Vous êtes toujours à vous tourner autour ! Pas de bisous bisous partout ! Moi qui croyais qu'avec la tumeur du petit vous avanceriez !

_De quoi ? Et comment tu sai-

_TONTON EST DÉÇU !

_Bordel rends-moi Chaton que j'me casse !" dit-il exaspéré par l'attitude de l'autre.

Shizuo et son oncle lâchèrent un long soupir en cœur. Kasuka revient à ce moment là.

"Vous avez fini.

_Ouaip, j'te laisse avec ce truc, et truc rends-moi mon chat.

_Je préfère que tu répètes en boucle "Izayaaaaa", imita-t-il. Que "Rends-moi mon chat" tu sais ?

_Je vais le tuer.

_Oh là là... Quel antipathique, Shizuo voyait presque un smiley pas content sur son visage. Tiens ton chat."

Il lui tendit et Shizuo le prit sans attendre. Il se retourna aussitôt.

"Salut Kasuka."

Il sortit presque en courant de la pièce et se dirigea aussi vite vers la chambre d'Izaya. Il l'ouvrit en fracas et vit l'autre sursauter de son livre.

.

.

**•** **_Le jour d'avant- 18h50_ **

Izaya sursauta du livre que lui avait prêté ses sœurs. C'était un petit récit en cinq volumes assez intéressant sur une cité soi-disant parfaite. On suivait un garçon du nom de Shion qui avait recueilli dans les premières pages un fugitif du nom de Nezumi qui lui avait révélé que cette ville utopique était loin d'être ce qu'elle était, mais sans plus, laissant un certain suspense. Bref, cette histoire avait su l'intéresser et il était assez mécontent qu'on l'ait sorti de sa lecture.

Il regarda la personne en tort et s'étonna de voir son cher Shizu-chan. Il avait lu pendant si longtemps ? Il regarda l'heure. Shizu-chan était même en retard ! Oh là là, il n'avait même plus de notion du temps. Mais c'était tout de même étrange qu'il n'ait lu qu'une centaine de page en une heure ! Il fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer. Il était juste fatigué. Il se tourna donc vers Shizuo et lui sourit.

"Hé bien, assis-toi, t'es là pour ça non ?

_Mnfgff"

Okay, en plus de ne pas avoir de conscience, Shizu-chan ne savait plus parler. Il haussa un sourcil et remarqua que son cher et tendre était apparemment très, mais alors très tendu. Il sentit une montée de jalousie le prendre. Qui était celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Il était le seul en droit de le torturer mentalement à ce point. Il secoua la tête.

_Je recommence à dire n'importe quoi ! Imbécile protozoaire, c'est encore ta faute !_

"Shizu-chaaaaaan ?" gloussa-t-il.

Le blond releva la tête. Même l'appeler par son si mignon surnom ne lui faisait rien. Il cligna deux secondes des yeux et se reprit.

"Dis, pourquoi tu es pas content ?"

Shizuo sortit un soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que sa Némésis avait, mais en tout cas, ça devait littéralement l'embêter.

Izaya vit soudain Gunther sauter de l'épaule de son maître et se dirigeait vers lui.

"Nyaaaaaaa huh !"

L'informateur sourit devant la bestiole alors qu'elle se calait contre son ventre. Il caressa son pelage noir et son sourire s'étendit. Il aimait vraiment ce chat finalement. En plus, il ne le détestait pas malgré le nom débile qu'il lui avait donné volontairement. C'était une brave bête ! Il se reprit et se remit à observer Shizuo. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Il n'y avait pourtant que lui qui pouvait y arriver, non ?

Shinra pouvait s'énerver de temps à autre mais il était le seul à y arriver facilement, non ?

Il chercha dans sa mémoire qui d'autre pouvait-t-il y avoir. Mais il savait bien que son esprit évitait une certaine personne. Une personne du nom de Rikuo Heiwajima. Une personne qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois. Une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Déjà, elle sauvait ses jouets, connard de psychiatre. Ensuite elle manipulait Shizuo facilement. Pour finir, elle avait une force équivalente à Shizuo. Un être insupportable donc. Dans ce quartier qu'était Ikebukuro, on pouvait appeler cet homme un ange mais pour deux monstres tels que lui et Shizuo, ce mec était le diable en personne.

Il fixa Shizuo tout en ayant perdu complètement son sourire.

"Ne me dis pas que Rikuo-san est revenu."

Shizuo regarda Izaya. Il détourna le regard comme un enfant coupable. Surement avait-il oublié que c'était aussi le second ennemi public de l'informateur. Izaya se mit une main dans les cheveux.

"Merde...

_Ouais Merde." confirma Shizuo. "Il est à deux chambres d'ici."

Izaya fronça les sourcils. C'est pas vrai. Il n'avait pas assez de malheur sur lui c'est ça ? On devait obligatoirement lui en remettre un coup ? Il pouvait pas simplement rester dans sa putain de chambre en attendant que son putain de contrat et de plan se fasse? Il devait en plus supporter l'oncle infernal de Shizuo ? Le monde lui en voulait vraiment, c'est ça ? Il avait trop joué l'apprenti dieu c'est ça ? Il avait envie de pleurer mais la présence de Shizuo le retint. Bordel, en plus c'était quoi ces pleurs faciles ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il juste pas à oublier sa condition ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas passer au dessus de ça et continuer à vivre ?

Parce que ses putains de jambes ne bougeaient plus.

Il retint un juron. Quelle vie de merde. Il voulait simplement vivre sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne voulait pas penser si souvent à une mort qui se rapprochait encore, toujours et de plus en plus vite. Trois ans. Trois simples et petites années. Et sa condition allait encore se détériorer. Il allait perdre quoi après ses jambes? Peut-être que par miracle il réussirait à simplement dépérir sans ses membres inférieurs ?

Il ne voulait pas penser. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Penser lui faisait mal. Penser allait le détruire. S'il pensait il allait comprendre la suite. Il allait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi es-tu dans cette situation ?

Il ne voulait aucune réponse à cette question. Sinon il saurait. Il saurait que la seule chose qui reviendrait serait : tu n'es pas un dieu, tu as juste cr l'être. Et s'il pensait ça, il penserait ensuite qu'il n'était rien. Il était juste un simple humain qui savait comment s'amuser avec ses congénères. Même Shizuo était plus puissant que lui. Certes, il avait la parole et l'esprit pour lui. Mais, finalement, son corps ne serait jamais assez puissant. Il n'était véritablement qu'une puce essayant de se débattre parmi les insectes dociles. Il bougeait plus que les autres, voilà tout. Il allait un peu plus vite. Mais au final, il n'avait rien de plus. Il était juste...

Il sentit un sanglot finalement traverser ses lèvres.

Il sentit que Shizuo s'était relevé de sa chaise surement avec une grosse tête de choqué. Rien que de l'imaginer, il se mit à rire. Il riait et pleurait. Encore. Est-ce que ce genre de crise se reproduirait à chaque fois qu'il ferait un peu de psychologie sur son propre être ? Se trouvait-il si désespéré ?  _ASSURÉMENT !_ Il n'était rien! Il n'était rien de plus que les autres. Comme tout le monde, c'est la nature qui allait le récupérer à elle. Il ne serait rien qu'une larve dans ses mains. Qui penserait que le si incroyable Izaya Orihara serait en faite un simple... Il ne voulait pas le dire, se l'avouer serait la fin de tout.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche mais ses sanglots redoublaient. Toujours et toujours plus. Il ne cessait de penser.

_Penser, penser, penser, à quoi cela me sert-t-il aujourd'hui ?_

Il riait aussi, il riait de lui. De son propre rejet. Si ça se trouve, un jour il finirait par penser que son dégoût envers Shizuo n'était qu'une attirance cachée ? Se prenait-t-il pour Freud ? Voulait-il échanger lui aussi le retournement d'un rêve lointain à nos jours ? Pouvait-il croire que son propre loup était Shizuo ? Ou plutôt lui-même ?

Il semblerait bien oui, il était son seul et unique ennemi. Son être tout entier ne pouvait simplement pas accepter sa normalité. Il se devait d'être un dieu, pour lui-même. Il devait rester hors de l'humanité. Il n'avait pas à rester aussi bas que des êtres aussi pitoyables et manipulables qu'un chien bien dressé. Il était plus que ça.

Et pourtant il était touché par cette maladie incurable...pour les hommes ! Cela ne devrait pas l'être pour lui ! Alors pourquoi ?! Il n'était pas humain ! Il était dieu ! Il était comme un dieu ! Il contrôlait ce bétail ! Il le faisait mieux que quiconque.

_Arrête ! Arrête de penser ! Tu te détruis et tu le sais ! Mais au final, si personne ne t'écoute pour souffrir, tu es toujours là toi, non ?_

Il se sentit redressé et placé contre quelque chose de dur mais confortable. Il sentait qu'on le mettait dans un cocon, qu'on l'englobait. Il s'attacha fermement.

Il n'était pas mieux. Lui aussi allait mourir. Lui aussi avait voulu se tuer. Il avait tenté de se tuer. Il avait tenté de se tuer ! Un dieu n'essaie pas de mourir ! Il ne peut pas mourir. Il n'était pas un dieu. Il n'était pas immortel. Il n'était rien de tout ça. Il était... Oui, il était juste  **humain.**

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il commença à trembler. Son souffle lui manquait.

Il était humain, il allait mourir. Il n'irait nulle part, il n'irait jamais nul part. La fin, il allait connaître la fin. Il l'avait accepté. Son esprit avait véritablement compris cette idée. Mais...

_J'ai mal de penser !_

_._

_._

Shizuo commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Izaya ne semblait pas se calmer. Il tremblotait et respirait fortement et de façon aléatoire. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver. C'était maintenant la deuxième fois qu'il voyait l'informateur en larmes, pourtant il ressentait toujours la même chose : incompréhension, étonnement, inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas comment Izaya, Orihara Izaya, l'homme le plus sans cœur qu'il connaisse, puisse avoir des sentiments assez forts pour le faire pleurer. Il s'étonnait de le voir si simplement lui dévoiler cette faiblesse. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus conscience que Shizuo était là. Pourtant il le tenait toujours aussi fortement. Et finalement, le sentiment qui le gênait le plus. Il était inquiet. Oui, terriblement inquiet pour l'informateur. Il ne savait même pas en quel honneur lui-même, mais c'était là. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur de quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ! Il avait juste peur ! Il se sentait comme si l'autre mourrait, il ne serait s'en remettre. Il se sentait comme s'il s'occupait de l'état d'Izaya. Mais il voulait juste le tuer lui-même. Il voulait simplement en finir lui-même. N'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?

Il savait parfaitement que non. Bien sûr que non... Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il n'arriverait jamais à tuer cette vermine. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Était-il masochiste ou quoi ? Pourquoi faire attention à son tortionnaire ? C'était presque comme un syndrome de Stockholm ! Il l'enfermait dans une routine et un mode de vie, l'empêchant d'aimer un autre ! Shizuo réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus être lui si Izaya n'était pas là.

Il changerait. Sa haine se tournerait vers autre chose. Il n'aurait aucun canalisateur. Ou peut-être au contraire, il se calmerait à jamais ?

Non, évidement que non. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Il avait besoin d'un but. Il avait besoin d'un être pour lui. Il devait juste avoir quelqu'un sur qui se concentrer. Sa rage devait se porter sur quelque chose. Il éclaterait sinon. Il le savait. Un mois sans Izaya et déjà il envoyait tous les êtres qu'il croisait dire coucou à Bernard le pigeon roux. Il était lié à Izaya. Affection, haine, amour, dégoût... Il n'en savait trop rien et il s'en foutait. Izaya était un de ses piliers les plus importants.

"Je ne veux pas mourir..." gémit mollement le brun.

Il haussa soudain les sourcils en voyant le garçon dans ses bras endormi. Ha bah tiens, il prenait ses aises, lui. Shizuo soupira. Chaton fixa les deux. Il s'approcha et se cala contre Izaya.

"Apparemment, il a bien besoin d'tes caresses..." soupira avec un doux sourire Shizuo avant de grogner : "Mais s'il pouvait éviter de s'endormir comme ça ce serait sympa !"

Shizuo pensa un instant à virer Izaya et à se barrer mais il ne le fit finalement pas.

.

_Les pieds dans le vide_

_Vivant !_

_Mon coeur dans le vide_

_Est-ce que tu l'entends ?_

**_La vie simplement-_ ** _Mickaël Miro_

.

.

_Il se laissa tomber à côté du cerisier. Il était dur mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait il l'aimait bien. Il ressentait comme une présence agréable quand il touchait l'arbre. L'endroit lui était si mélancolique. Il laissa un sourire sur son visage. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir partager ce sentiment avec_ **_lui_ ** _. Mais il n'était que trop idiot pour arriver à s'excuser. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il ne pouvait supporter ces êtres abjects sans foi, ni loi, ni intérêt. Mais_ **_lui_ ** _, il n'était pas comme eux. Il ne pouvait s'adapter à eux. Il est trop frêle et à la fois trop fort. Son esprit est si doux, si pur. Alors que son corps robuste pouvait soulever presque tout._ **_Il_ ** _avait su l'approcher, l'aimer et l'attendrir. Eux seuls ; ils ne pouvaient être que tous les deux._

_Il soupira, de toute façon, c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus à se poser de question sur ça. C'était fini._ **_Il_ ** _ne reviendra jamais, jamais._

_Une fleur tomba du cerisier pour se poser devant lui. Il la regarda doucement. Elle était jolie. Si petite et pourtant si distinguée. Elle semblait sourire malgré qu'elle fut tombée. Il la trouva drôlement courageuse face à sa mort imminente. Puis il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être atteint pour penser ainsi à propos d'une simple fleur. Ou simplement, il commençait à comprendre le genre romantique ? Il n'espérait pas ces gens faisaient quand même assez peur. Il rit._

_"Roppi ! Roppi !"_

_Tout son corps se tendit d'un coup. Qu'est-ce..? C'était impensable ! Impossible._ **_Il_ ** _était toujours là !_ **_Il_ ** _le cherchait toujours ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Quelqu'un comme lui... Il ne_ **_le_ ** _méritait pas. Jamais !_

_Il se leva du cerisier et commença à chercher un endroit où se cacher. La forêt ? Non. Derrière le cerisier ? Idée idiote ! Le bâtiment ! Oui excellent ! Il commença à s'y précipiter._

_"Roppi !"_

_La voix était proche, beaucoup trop proche._ **_Il_ ** _l'avait vu, c'était trop tard. Mais non ! Il allait partir !_ **_Il_ ** _ne devait le suivre !_

_"Ne me suis pas Tsuki ! Pars ! PARS !"_

_Il se remit à courir vers le bâtiment à vingt mètres de lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas à temps, et puis, de toute façon, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus à l'intérieur. Tsuki le suivrait toujours._

_"Roppi attends-moi ! ATTENDS ROPP I!"_

_Roppi sentit un poids sur lui et il tomba au sol. Il ne voulait pas_ **_lui_ ** _parler. Il ne voulait tellement pas_ **_lui_ ** _parler. Faite qu'_ **_il_ ** _le lâche et qu'il parte. Qu'_ **_il_ ** _l'oublie, qu'il réussisse à vivre une vie saine._ **_Il_ ** _pouvait._ **_Il_ ** _avait gagné en maturité depuis ! Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas_ **_l_ ** _'emporter dans son autodestruction..._

_"Tsuki lâche-moi... S'il te plait..._

__JAMAIS !_

__Tsuki pourquoi..._

__Parce que je t'aime Roppi !"_

_Une bouffée de chaleur parcourut tout entier Roppi. Ils étaient ensembles depuis des mois et pourtant jamais, jamais aucun des deux n'avait prononcé ces mots. Et c'est à ce moment, à cet instant où il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre que Roppi l'entendait. Il se sentit pleurer encore plus fort. Sa main droite enfonça ses oncles dans le sol qu'elle râpa. Il ne voulait pas._

_"Pourquoi... Je ne sais que te faire du mal..._

__Non ! Roppi ! Tu es maladroit, tu ne sais pas vraiment communiquer mais jamais tu ne m'as blessé... Ce que tu as fait à... Je m'en fous ! Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. Personne, sauf celui qui m'a appris à exister. Celui qui m'a un jour tendu cette main que personne d'autre ne m'a tendu... Celui qui aujourd'hui essaie de me reprendre ce qu'il m'a donné..."_

_Roppi écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Tsuki ne lui avait si franchement expliqué ce qu'_ **_il_ ** _ressentait. Mais malgré tout, il_ **_l_ ** _'avait blessé, il le savait. Il essaya de bouger comme il put jusqu'à finalement réussir à se sortir de sous lui. Seulement, il réussit à peine à se retrouver sur les fesses et face au regard rougeâtre de l'autre. Il plissa les yeux sous la teneur de Tsuki. Il ne devait pas céder, c'était pour Tsuki. Oui il irait jusqu'à mourir seul pour_ **_lui._ ** _Non, il donnerait jusqu'à son après mort._

_Ce n'était pas_ **_lui_ ** _qui avait sauvé Tsuki, c'était l'inverse. S_ **_'il_ ** _n'avait pas pris cette main, il aurait fini par mourir. Véritablement seul, sans même les beaux souvenirs que lui avait donnés Tsuki._

_"Je ne peux pas... Tu vas me haïr... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'un matin on se lève, on se regarde et qu'il n'y ait plus rien... Je préfère que tout se finisse ici..._

__Je serai toujours là ! Je serai toujours là ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! Même si ce toujours te semble illusoire ! Je le tiendrai ! Tsuki, je te le jure..."_

_Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Roppi._

_"J'ai peur du matin où je ne penserai plus qu'à te faire mal..._

__Roppi..." hésita Tsuki._

_Malheureusement cela permit à Roppi de se relever et de se diriger vers l'arrière. Prenant peur Tsuki se releva en vitesse et sauta une nouvelle fois sur son amant. Seulement, n'ayant maîtrisé sa force herculéenne, il les emporta un peu trop loin et passèrent la bâche qui se chargeait du rôle d'entrée du bâtiment détérioré. Ils tombèrent finalement contre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un réfrigérateur._

_"Aie aie aie !" gémit Tsuki. "Roppi tu vas bien ?_

_Mais Roppi ne le regardait déjà plus. Il écarquillait les yeux face à quelque chose qui semblait se trouver sur leur droite. Il tourna à son tour la tête et vit la chose la plus improbable de toute sa vie._

_Cela semblait être deux robots au vu de tous les mécanismes qui leur étaient reliés mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus incroyable. Déjà, ils semblaient tous les deux vraiment humains, bien plus que tous les robots qu'ils avaient vu dans leur vie, et la science avait largement amélioré la donne. Celui de droite portait un large kimono bleu ciel, magnifique avec comme de la neige qui tombait sur lui. Il était penché sur l'autre robot comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser. Sa main qui semblait ne pas avoir été terminée au vu de l'index encore mécanique, était comme en pleine caresse sur la joue de son vraisemblablement conjoint. Le second portait un pantalon assez moulant blanc et un manteau dont les extrémités en fourrure étaient roses fuchsia. Celui de droite avait de beaux cheveux blonds alors que ceux de celui de gauche étaient bien jais. Leurs yeux étaient vides, sans aucun signe de vie._

_Mais ce qui avait coupé le souffle à Tsuki et Roppi, c'est qu'on aurait dit eux._

.

.

.

.

.

**_Et l'histoire appelée vie continua..._ **


End file.
